


Doing something ridiculous

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [28]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 28 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing something ridiculous

Dipper never thought he'd ever watch Bill fight crazy witch, along his younger self with Ford locked in magical blue bubble complaining.

"...And I can't even sleep without him." Younger him seemed to understand. At lest wasn't freaking as as he thought he would. "And each time I make him sleep on couch… I can't last even one night without him."

"It's fine. At least he's not plotting world destruction." Younger him noted awkwardly. "It's pretty cool. And there have to be at least one good thing about it."

"Well, we can flood each other with embarrassing memories and share feelings. That makes communication easier. But HE" here he pointed Ford still floating on his ball, "Never said it'd happen."

Both Dipper and Mabel looked at Ford in shock. "Bill, how much longer do you plan showing off? Just get over with it. I'm getting horny." Dipper shouted at blonde man avoiding continuous swings of axe.

" **I mIGht nEEd a HAnd or tWO."** Demon smiled, Dipper sighed and stood up. "He should be out in hour or half. Was nice to meet you two."

"But you said nothing about me." Mabel whined.

"Hmm. One thing, Mabel Northwest-Pines, you're the best sister." he smiled and dragged axe-girl to portal Bill opened in meantime.

Once they were gone Mabel nodded. "Mom and Dad have to be overjoyed. You with demon and I with Pacifica." she smiled at her twin who still was processing 'I'm horny' part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
